


So Baby Pull Me Closer

by phenomenology



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rated E just in case ????, Riding, Sex, Smut, listen this was honestly based off that Halsey/Chainsmoker song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomenology/pseuds/phenomenology
Summary: All I'll say is that Halsey/The Chainsmokers are to blame





	So Baby Pull Me Closer

Derek wasn’t sure why he had woken up, nothing feeling out of place as his eyes fluttered open. Everything was quiet, the only obvious sound being the steady breathing of two people curled up in the back of a car. He was lying comfortably on his back, stretched out on the worn mattress shoved into the back of the crappy Jeep he called home. Cocooned in the sheets that were just as worn as the mattress, Derek couldn’t help the content sigh that slipped easily past his lips. The air around Derek was pleasantly warm, his body heat mingling with the figure tucked into Derek’s side.

Looking down fondly at the mussed brown hair of his boyfriend’s bed head, Derek’s lips curled up at the corner before he rolled his head back to its previous position. Staring up at the dingy roof, Derek let his eyes slowly adjust to the overcast, pre-dawn light weakly filtering in through the windows. It was the peaceful moments like these that Derek cherished, tucked away in his memories to recall later, and relished in every chance he got.

Twisting his head around, trying very hard not to disturb the pliant boy currently draped over his abdomen, Derek groped about for his cell phone. It took him a few tries, but eventually his fingers brushed against the cool surface of the device. Curling his fingers triumphantly around it, Derek pulled his phone closer and made quick work of unlocking it. His notifications let Derek know that both of his younger brothers had texted him, asking when he was going to visit again because their lacrosse season was going to be starting soon and he should really go see a game. His cousin had also tagged Derek and his boyfriend in a photo from their visit last week on Instagram. Deciding to respond to those later, Derek pulled up the weather and smiled at the pleasant forecast. Maybe they could go on a hike or something today.

However, as soon as the thought crossed Derek’s mind, there was a distant rumble of ominous thunder as the soft patter of raindrops started pattering against the roof of the Jeep. With a distasteful twist of his lips, Derek huffed through his nose and put his phone aside. So much for the hike. Why was that dumb weather application never accurate?

Peering back down at his sleepy boyfriend, Derek gently carded his fingers through the wild pale brown hair Derek loved so much. As the sound of the falling rain became a little steadier and a little louder, Derek watched as his boyfriend’s smooth expression crinkled a little. Stirring but not waking, Derek felt the lanky arms over his stomach tighten ever so slightly. Chuckling to himself, Derek ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair again. 

It was only when a clap of thunder sounded almost right on top of the Jeep that Derek had to quickly let his boyfriend go as the younger awoke completely and shot upright. 

“What did we hit?” came the slurred, sleepy exclamation of someone who clearly had no grip on reality.

“Stiles,” Derek said, amusement lilting his tone as he also sat up. “You were asleep. We didn’t hit anything. That was thunder, since it’s raining now.” Leaning forward, Derek cupped one side of Stiles’ face and kissed the corner of his mouth affectionately.

“Rain?” Stiles asked around a yawn, leaning into Derek’s chest even as Derek was leaning back from the kiss he had just left. Wrapping his arms around Stiles, Derek pulled Stiles against his chest between his legs, humming in acknowledgement. Derek relished in the warmth radiating against his chest from a freshly awoken Stiles.

“Looks like we’re spending the day in the car,” Derek grumped a bit, thinking of the hike he had hoped to go on. Stiles twisted his head around to look up at him, a suggestive expression on his face as Derek looked into his boyfriend’s mischievous brown eyes. Stiles’ hand started wandering towards Derek’s crotch, pulling a hitched breath from Derek’s lips.

“You know,” Derek mused, keeping his voice as steady as possible given that Stiles’ wandering hand was extremely distracting. He gave Stiles a soft squeeze as his own hand started wandering teasingly toward Stiles’ thigh. “Most people think about breakfast as soon as they wake up. But your mind apparently goes straight to sex. Why is that?”

“It’s because I have a wonderful boyfriend who knows exactly what I want,” Stiles said, his voice sounding a little breathless as Derek’s fingers traced feather-light touches across the sensitive skin of Stiles’ inner thigh. Chuckling deep in his chest, Derek inclined his head from where he sat behind Stiles, nipping at the brunet’s ear lobe. The action drew a soft gasp from Stiles, which Derek then took advantage of as he captured Stiles’ open mouth against his own after Stiles twisted around to sit facing Derek. Derek’s tongue slipped quickly into Stiles’ open-mouthed kiss, running quickly across the roof of Stiles’ mouth and drawing a pleased shudder from the latter. The boy’s previously wandering hand moved to tangle his fingers in Derek’s hair, gasping against Derek’s lips as the kiss turned a little sloppy. The position and angle only allowed them to deepen the kiss, passion taking over for the moment.

Stiles broke the kiss after a while, gasping against Derek’s lips as they pulled a breath apart, foreheads pressed together, Stiles’ fingers possessively curled in the short locks of Derek’s hair. Derek’s wandering hands had gotten more curious; both now wandering up to trace smoothly over the soft skin of Stiles’ stomach, before moving purposefully down south.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped, arching his back and pressing himself against his boyfriend’s chest. Derek knew how much Stiles loved the feeling of Derek’s hands running over his skin. It was enough to get Stiles worked up most of the time, plus it was fun for both of them. Smirking, Derek pressed his nose into the juncture of Stiles’ jawbone and neck, letting out a little breath against Stiles’ warm skin. Another pleased shudder worked its way through Stiles’ body as he let out a frustrated groan.

“You’re an ass,” Stiles huffed, his hips pushing back against Derek’s, pulling a surprised groan from the latter. Stiles, sitting up on his knees, tilted his head down to look at Derek, smirking triumphantly. “And apparently me getting off gets you off.”

“Now who’s the ass?” Derek quipped, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ middle and tipping them sideways on the mattress. Stiles let out a yelp of surprise and clung to Derek’s arms as they flopped down. Keeping him pinned there, Derek untangled himself from Stiles’ legs and straddled the younger boy’s hips, grinning at the affronted expression he was greeted with.

“Who said you get to top?” Stiles whined, pulling against the grip Derek had on Stiles’ wrists. His half-hearted complaints drew a snort from Derek as he leaned down and captured Stiles’ lips with his own. This kiss wasn’t as messy, Derek taking his time to slowly move his lips in tandem with Stiles’ own, both of them taking a moment to just breathe the other in.

Releasing Stiles’ wrists and pulling away from their kiss, Derek drew his hands at an agonizingly slow pace down Stiles’ sides, starting at his ribs and tracing down until he could grasp Stiles’ slender hips in his large hands. Leaning down again, Derek peppered Stiles’ stomach with little kisses as he worked to remove the soft boxers Stiles had worn to bed. While Derek worked, Stiles was a squirming mess under Derek’s touch. Really, it was so easy to work this boy up.

Pausing in his actions once Stiles was free of his boxers, Derek looked up tantalizingly at his boyfriend before completely taking Stiles in his mouth with no warning whatsoever. Stiles’ mouth dropped open in a soundless gasp as he tossed his head back, his chest arching up off the mattress as a wave of pleasure ripped through his body. Derek’s tongue got to work on Stiles and that was all it took to get the boy moaning and actively trying to keep himself from bucking his hips into Derek’s mouth.

Before Stiles could even get himself to calm down and adjust to the pleasure, Derek removed himself from Stiles’ erection with an obscene pop leaving his lips. Stiles whined at the loss of contact, but when he propped himself up on his elbows, Stiles could feel himself flush bright red. Derek had grabbed their bottle of lube stashed in the compartment between the front seats, and was currently coating his fingers in it. He caught Stiles’ eye and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, a grin playing at his lips.

Derek’s dry hand was suddenly back on Stiles’ waist, rubbing soothing circles against the younger’s hipbone where it stuck out a bit. Letting out a shaky breath, Stiles let his body fall back against the soft mattress and enjoyed the feeling of Derek’s hand on his skin again. Yet again, without warning, Derek’s lips were wrapped around Stiles’ length, teasing him for a moment before Derek swallowed him up again. Only this time, at the exact moment Derek went down, he pushed two fingers into Stiles.

And really that was all it took, Stiles crying out with pleasure as his knees involuntarily made his legs kick out. Thankfully he didn’t hit Derek, but the motion made his hips buck up into Derek’s mouth, a small choking sound emitting from Stiles’ boyfriend.

Glancing up at his boyfriend for a brief, apologetic moment, Stiles gasped and tossed his head back against the mattress when Derek started working his fingers open and closed and moving them in and out of Stiles’ trembling entrance.

Already Stiles was a trembling, panting mess, his hips confused as to whether or not they wanted to move up into Derek’s mouth or push back against his tantalizing fingers. After Derek shoved a third finger into Stiles, the trembling mess of a boy didn’t even last another two minutes before he was begging for Derek to just get it over with. The whole time he had been prepping Stiles, Derek’s tongue and hollowed cheek had been swirling and sucking expertly at Stiles’ erection, pulling him right to the edge in almost record time.

Derek finally released Stiles from his mouth and carefully pulled his fingers out, leaving Stiles feeling empty and shaky with anticipation of what was to come. The handful of seconds it took Derek to lube himself up felt like an eternity to Stiles.

“Derek,” Stiles whined, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get his boyfriend to hurry up.

“You’re so impatient,” Derek huffed, feigning annoyance as he finally – _finally_ – lined himself up with Stiles’ entrance.

Feeling Derek inside of him was like a pray, Stiles swearing like a sinner and his blunt nails scrabbling and scraping at Derek’s shoulders for some kind of purchase as the shallow thrusts steadily became deeper and deeper. Stiles was just getting used to the rhythm that Derek had set, his boyfriend’s name slipping out between moans, when suddenly the angle changed and Stiles was upright so abruptly that spots danced in his vision from the head rush.

Crying out in pleasure from the new position, Stiles felt Derek even deeper and his hips ground down in a wicked roll that left Derek gasping for more. Leaning in to press his kiss swollen lips to Derek’s, tongue sliding easily into his open mouth, Stiles continued to ride his boyfriend steadily, enjoying the sudden shift of power. Derek’s hips would occasionally thrust up to meet Stiles and they would groan in harmony at the spikes of pleasure building in their guts.

“Oh f-fuck,” Derek broke their messy kiss and breathed into the line of Stiles’ jaw. “I’m gonna- _fuck_ babe I’m c-close-”

Stiles could feel Derek’s hips stutter beneath him and a few grinding hip rolls later, Derek’s hips thrust upward into Stiles as his muscles went rigid, reaching his climax with a long, drawn out groan. Stiles pulled Derek closer and buried his nose in Derek’s hairline as he followed his boyfriend over the edge a heartbeat later.

The two sat there for a moment, Stiles’ come drying messily on both of their stomachs as Derek maneuvered them to lie back on the mattress before carefully pulling out of Stiles. Whining at the movement, Stiles still let Derek manhandle him around a little as he grabbed the box of tissues in the front seat to start cleaning both of them up.

Two minutes later saw Stiles curled comfortable against Derek’s side, head resting on his boyfriend’s chest as Derek’s large, warm hand ran up and down Stiles’ arm. The rain continued pattering soothingly against the roof of the car as they came down from their high.

“I need a shower,” Stiles yawned, curling an arm around Derek’s middle and nuzzling his cheek a little into Derek’s chest. “So do you.”

Derek gently pinched Stiles’ side, earning a high pitched yelp from his boyfriend as Derek chuckled and started to search for his bag to get dressed.

* * *

Twenty miles from where Derek and Stiles had pulled over for the night before, they found a small town just off the highway. There was a relatively cheap motel there with a few vacancies, meaning that they would have a real bed that night. But more importantly, it meant that they could both take a shower. Of course, Stiles and Derek were all about saving the planet and time, so they showered together and somehow managed to not make even more of a mess of themselves and actually got clean.

Almost as soon as they stepped out of the shower, Stiles started groaning about how hungry he was and that he needed breakfast. Derek, teasing Stiles about his priorities, agreed to the notion of breakfast so they ended up at a local diner less than half an hour later, each with heaping plates of waffles and side dishes sitting in front of them. 

Stiles was halfway through his mountain of food before he looked up at Derek and nodded to his boyfriend’s phone.

“Did you see the photo Malia tagged us in? I thought it was so cute.”

Derek smiled over the rim of his coffee cup and nodded in answer. “She mentioned something about wanting us to stop by on our way back to California. I think it’s a good idea. I like her place.”

“Are we going to make it back to California in time for lacrosse? We haven’t even gotten to Virginia yet. Doesn’t the season start next month?” Stiles had finally set his utensils aside so the two of them could actually have a conversation without food flying between them; which Derek sincerely appreciated.

“Yeah, but we’re only less than a day’s drive from Virginia, Stiles,” Derek smiled reassuringly. “We’ll probably get to the beach in less than two days, spend a week and a half there like we always do, and then head home. You know my brothers, Scott and Liam won’t mind if we show up the day of the game, as long as we see them play.”

Stiles nodded and seemed to accept that plan of action. He scooped his fork up and pointed it threateningly at Derek. “We better not miss their opening game. Scott may be your brother, but he’s my best friend. The repercussions of my absence would be so much worse than yours.”

“We’ll be there for the game, Stiles,” Derek laughed, reaching across the table to steal a forkful of Stiles’ scrambled eggs. This drew an indignant screech from his boyfriend, making Derek almost choke on the eggs with laughter. Stiles’ expression was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this is my first time writing about sex...I have no idea what possessed me to do this...I'm a small ace that has no idea where this story came from.


End file.
